25 Years
by Nessakitty821
Summary: 10 drabbles based upon 10 random songs, that tell a tale of Rose/Scorpius from that first day on the platform to 25 years later.


I-pod challenge.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these and then post them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters discussed belong, and any of the song lyrics referenced below.**

**Author's Note: This is my first ever HP fic. It is also the first time I've ever written any drabbles.**

* * *

**1. Faith Hill – There You'll Be**

25 years together and I look back at all those memories. I remember how my father said not to get too close to you and how reluctant you were to talk to me on the train that first day. I remember when we got married that snowy Christmas Day and when I first told you I was pregnant a few months later. You were so excited. And you should know, that all the memories that come back to me, include you and I can't wait to make more because everywhere I am, there you'll be.

**2. Savage Garden – Animal Song**

It's hard to live up to my parents. You seemed to understand that better than any of my cousins. My cousins had to live up to the Chosen One but I had to live up to two-thirds of the Golden Trio. You had to live with everything your dad and grandfather did in the war so you understood that sometimes, I needed to be careless and free. So you would take me to a beach in the Room of Requirement and I would run, wind in my air, sand at my feet, you by my side.

**3. Troop – I Will Always Love You**

The day I told my parents we were dating was also the first time I cursed at my father. I didn't want to believe him. Mom didn't say a word but I could see the silent tears slide down her face. It's not that dad couldn't understand why I liked you, he just didn't want me to ever step foot inside Malfoy Manor. When I told you, you understood, you said that eventually we'd get married and we wouldn't have to live in the Manor, that we would find another place to live and because when things go wrong, I need someone to help me see it through, to hold me, you flooed right over and held my hand while I apologized to my father and promised him never to go to Malfoy Manor.

**4. Aaliyah – Never No More**

Our first argument as man and wife: after all these years, I don't remember what our fight was about, but I remember you just up and left in the middle of it, leaving me alone in our flat. I didn't sleep that night but held your pillow tight, smelling your scent still lingering there, wishing I could just _Accio_ you back to bed. When you can back the next day, hat in hand, I told you, "let's forget about the past" and now all I remember about that fights is that you came back.

**5. India Arie - Complicated Melody**

Silver, that's the color I associate with you, not green like your house color and the tie you have to wear but silver since it's the color of your eyes, and you learned from your father to look people in the eyes when you're telling the truth. You always look me in the eyes when we're talking. You're more complicated than everyone ever gives you credit for, you aren't just another Malfoy in Slytherin, grandson to a deatheater, no! You are so much more complicated than that and even when you're a stubborn ass, you must know that you mean the world to me.

**6. Evan & Jaron - Crazy For This Girl**

She talks over me all the time and that used to infuriate me. I don't know why but she's changed my mind, and I'm thinking about her constantly but she don't know I'm crazy for her. She doesn't know that I can't seem to do well in Charms because I can see her from my seat in the back of the classroom and so I don't concentrate on the spells I'm supposed to be practicing but I'm watching her, thinking about her as she carries on with her spellwork, hoping that she'll eventually notice me.

**7. Janet Jackson - That's the Way Love Goes**

Love is a crazy thing, it doesn't care if you're never supposed to associate with the person, it doesn't care if he's supposed to be your rival because your families have been enemies for generations. Love doesn't care that our grandfathers once got into a fight in a bookstore, or that your grandfather tricked my aunt into opening the Chamber of Secrets to kill muggleborns. Love doesn't care that your aunt tortured my mother in the sitting room of your Manor. No, love is blind and that's the way it goes.

**8. Pink – Family Portrait**

Mom's crying in the sitting room, dad's breaking the glasses in his study and as I sit in my bed with the door closed, it pains me to hear all of this. Dad's always fighting with grandfather about money, blood status and me. This is what I come home to; this is supposed to be my shelter. All I want is for mom to stop crying, dad to stop drinking and for grandfather to stop yelling so I've decided to run away because I don't think we can work it out, not until grandfather is gone because we are not the happy people in our family portrait. One day grandfather will die, and all the noise will stop, and I will come back with my Rose, because with her by my side, and grandfather gone, we'll never have to fake a smile for the family portrait.

**9. Christina Aguilera – What A Girl Wants**

I want to thank you for giving me time to breathe while I figure us out. I want to thank you for knowing that I needed the time to figure out how much I really loved you. You could have left when I told you I needed more time to answer your question but I needed to make sure because by saying yes, I might have to give up my family. And while you gave me the time to think, you still held me in your arms and you still showed me how much you loved me. So the answer is yes! Yes, I will marry you because you understand me and you love me, even though it took me a little longer than you to figure out what I wanted.

**10. Mariah Carey – Silent Night**

You humored me when I said I wanted to get married on the holiest night of the year. You said I wasn't religious but I think you understood that I believe in a higher being and I wanted to marry you on the holiest and more peaceful nights of the year. Because our bonding wasn't just about us, it was about putting aside all of the mistakes of our forefathers and unifying our families. So you laughed at me when I said I wanted to get married on Christmas Eve, but you worked to make the Burrow sparkle with fairy lights, and a light dusting of snow that created such a magically silent night for us to share our love with family and friends.


End file.
